


Doubt [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Watchmen (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids Treat, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Angela finds the key.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Doubt [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> Happy Festivids!
> 
> Additional content notes:  
> \- Visual Triggers: A few "stuttery cuts" (i.e. quickly flashing between two different shots) with low contrast and low brightness (should be fine for you, dear recipient, thanks to [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings) for the help)  
> \- Depiction of Police  
> \- Racism (Depiction of the KKK and similar organizations, racist police, racist propaganda, lynching, racist terrorist attacks)  
> \- Animal Harm (not graphic)  
> \- A lot of blood, one shot of a graphic hand injury  
> \- Needles

Download: [doubt.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2020/doubt.zip) [108MB]


End file.
